


Sugar-Free

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: This was how most of Robbie's days were now, he had begun to give up on making new disguises to get the elf out of town, there was no point. If he did decide to play with the kids it took much longer for the children to catch on, his disguises having now became much more elaborate and the names not as much of a giveaway as before.One particular disguise he found made his days better.





	Sugar-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; If you are offended by sugar free desserts you might not wanna read.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I am horrible at Summaries, ugh. Just read n see what happens I barely know what happens I wrote this half-asleep.

Very rarely did things go Robbie's way. He understood and have begrudgingly accepted it, he would have liked to have the blue kangaroo gone for good a few years back, but he knew he couldn't have done what his father would, and suggested for him to, do; Kill him.

Robbie was never one for being a true criminal, he was a villain, villains don't KILL their heroes, without them they would be nothing. Robbie specifically would go back to being the man who lives under the town in a bunker and bribes children to be lazy with a new gadget, video game, the promise of trouble, or simply candy. 

He didn't want to go back to that. Those days were quiet and lonely. He didn't have to either.

Robbie watched from his hiding spot at Sportacus and the children played their football game. He watched as Sportacus half-assed his playing to keep the teams equal and even helped some of the children make goals by running with them, it was rare for him to do it but when he did no one could stop giggling, even Robbie found himself grinning a bit as he watched.

This was how most of his days were now, he had begun to give up on making new disguises to get the elf out of town. If he did it took much longer for the children to catch on, his disguises have became much more elaborate and the names not as much of a giveaway as before.

Robbie remembers one disguise he made, he didn't even make it to get Sport out of town, he had just made too many good the night before and needed to get rid of them somehow, so he decided to be a feminine baker named Sam Goodsweetz who, to him and the children, baked the best cakes, cookies, brownies, all that amazingly sugar filled stuff. 

He thinks the disguise was perfect; He wore a long brown wig that was pulled up into a messy bun with strands of hair falling in his face, a pair of purple cat eye seeing glasses, his makeup was perfection, not one little mistake, with black lipstick, wings that could stab someone, lashes a mile long, and magenta eye-shadow that made his eyes pop. 

His outfit was one that took a few hours to create, it wasn't anything too difficult but he wanted it to be beautiful but simple, something he could wear comfortably, so he ditched his high heel idea and instead decided on a pair of combat boots with purple skinny jeans tucked into the boots that had what looked like black stains covering it and a black turtleneck with no sleeves, showing off his arms where he played with the idea of sleeve tattoos, he made those by taking skin colored tights and making the designs on them instead of actually drawing them on himself. As for accessories he wore a silver wolf necklace that had a blue gem as its eye, he would never admit it reminded him a bit of a certain Sportaloon, and his fingers covered in different sized rings.

By the time it was completed with a magenta colored apron that said "Kiss the Cook" in a scripted font with cakes decorating the words, something his cousin bought him as a present, he looked like a completely new person, he could barely recognize himself. 

The day he wore it was interesting to say the least. 

Around 9 am, early for him, he almost wanted to throw up at how early it was, he made his way to the sports field, setting up his table full of sweets when the kids showed up to play a game and instead watched as the newcomer set up their table. They all whispered to one another, looking in awe of their tattoos and makeup. 

Once the table was successfully decorated with a purple tablecloth, a sign above that stated "Goodsweetz Sweets Giveaway" and all of the cakes, cookies, and brownies Robbie had made the night before set in neat stacks they made their way over, in awe of how tasty and beautiful the goods looked.

"Hello!" The pink one, Stephanie, said, smiling brightly up at the newcomer who looked in boredom of the children but soon a smile came upon their face, "I know I shouldn't, Sportacus wouldn't approve, but can I buy those brownies with the pink icing on top?" 

"You cuties can call me Sammie. And of course, here you go. What would you others like?" Robbie asked, handing the box of brownies to Stephanie who gasped and stepped to the side, opening the container and biting into one of the brownies. Robbie watched as her eyes lit up and she turned to the others.

"Guys! These are SO good! These are the best brownies I've ever had!" She stated and the others gasped, turning to Robbie and beginning to talk at once.

"I want the--"

"Do you have orange icing?"

"All of this is MINE!"

"Do you have any candy?"

"Children!" Everyone went quiet and looked over to see Sportacus standing there, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face, "Please be respectful and talk one at a time. You are overwhelming Miss. . ?"

"Goodsweetz. And not Miss, please." Robbie answered smoothly, noticing Sportacus watched his mouth as he answered.

"We're sorry, Sportacus. We'll be better this time." Trixie piped, breaking Sportacus' gaze from Robbie and Robbie could only stand there confused as he looked back at the children.

"And?" Sportacus asked, crossing his arms.

"And we're sorry to you too, Sammie. I hope we didn't. . . overwhelm you." Pixel said, a flush in his face from embarrassment.

"Sorry I said everything is mine. . . ." Stingy mumbled, petting his piggy bank.

"Kids, kids. It's fine." Robbie said, leaning over the table and patting each of their heads, even stroking a tear from Ziggy's cheek as he had apparently been more embarrassed, he was the youngest and most likely didn't like hearing his hero be angry with him. "All of you can just grab what you want of course, this IS a giveaway." Robbie said, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"Thank you so much Sammie!" The kids all chorused and grabbed a box of a baked good, all of them now running off to either eat it now or set it at home for later. Robbie sighed and watched the kids do so affectionately. He would never admit it out loud but all of the kids have really grown on him. Yes, they were loud and sometimes annoying but he found he could do no harm to them and seeing them sad made his chest hurt in ways he never knew it could. 

Robbie heard a shuffle and looked to see Sportacus still standing there, a flush on his cheeks as well and Robbie stood up straight, going around the table and setting his wrist on Sports forehead. Sportacus, in return, jumped and looked frantically back and forth from Robbie's face and his hand.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked and Robbie scoffed.

"You don't look well, I was checking your temperature. Is something the matter, sir?" Robbie took his hand away and Sportacus stared at him, soon it made Robbie feel a bit uncomfortable and he went to take a step back but a hand stopped his movements, grabbing his bicep, Robbie hoped he didnt feel the tights fabric and bit his lip, Sportacus following the movement.

"Well, it's just. . .You. . .I, uh. You are a very beautiful person." Sportacus said, keeping his eyes locked on Robbie's and Robbie felt his face go warm.

"You must be sick, delirious fool." 

"No, I'm not. And the way you were with the kids was. . . amazing." Sportacus breathed out, looking impressed and even a bit lovestruck. 

"Very sick indeed. Do you want any sweets?" Robbie asked, turning back to the table to grab a container.

"Oh, no. I can't have processed sugar. Thank you though." Robbie snorted and grabbed a box, handing it to the Elf.

"These are sugar free blueberry oatmeal cookies. I used honey in the place of sugar. Enjoy." Robbie then made his way towards the park to lounge on a bench, he pretty much met all his customers for the day, maybe later he would swing by Jives place and give him some sweets. Robbie sighed as he heard the familiar sounds of flips behind him. He stopped walking and Sportacus flipped over the Master of Disguise, landing with a huge smile on his face. 

"That is so. . .thoughtful of you, Robbie!" Sportacus said and Robbie froze, staring at him as if he had grown another head, he recognized him. "You. . .you actually baked me something I could eat! I've never even had a cookie before, and. . .coming from you? Well. . .I think so far my birthday has been the best I could ask for, I thought you honestly hated me." Sportacus finished and Robbie paled, looking down at the elf and watching as his eyes became shiny, he was going to cry. Robbie took off the cat eye glasses and sighed, Sportacus watched in confusion as the taller man got closer to him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, he soon got the picture and wrapped his strong arms around Robbie, pulling him close and nuzzling into the villains collarbone. "Thank you so much." The blue clad man said, a bit of a purr escaping him as Robbie tightened the hug, rubbing his back.

"Sportacus! Oh, hello again Sammie!" The two broke apart slowly, looking over at the kids who were all grinning at the two. 

"It looks like you two are hitting it off pretty well," Trixie said, a mischievous look on her face, "sorta surprising as she gave us all sugar but hey." Trixie shrugged.

"Wanna go play Basketball with us, Sport?" Stephanie asked and Sportacus nodded, a blush on his face from Trixies comment, and Robbie could feel his face also reddening.

As all the kids ran back to the field Sport turned to Robbie, a smile on his face.

"I'll see you later, Robbie! Again, thank you."

Robbie remembers that day so clearly, he doesn't even know what made it so special, maybe the fact he got to be held against the muscular mans body in good terms, the fact that his disguise was totally off kilter from what he normally dressed as and Sportacus still recognized him, or that he actually made those cookies thinking of Sportacus and secretly hoping he would show up. 

Either way Robbie hasn't been able to get that day out of his head. Since that day he had been baking weekly oatmeal cookies and leaving them where Sportacus would see them, he would watch to make sure HE got them and not one of the nosy, admittedly adorable, brats. 

And since then, Sportacus, when he noticed the lanky villain, couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he would lose a game easily if he spotted Robbie from the corner of his eye. He would miss a flip if he noticed Robbie asleep on his usual bench. He would falter more if his crystal went off when Robbie was around. Nothing like him at all.

It was soon concerning the children. So one day they asked Sportacus if he missed Sammie, the baker who made those amazing sweets and Sportacus said he didn't. He lied, something he rarely does, and told them he was related to them and had missed them, barely even recognizing Sam, happy to see them visit. They believed him, most of them anyhow. Stephanie was still iffy about it but didn't pry too much.

So here they were now, both yearning for the other, wanting to say something or do something but there was never a good time or place to do so. 

One day Robbie might actually step out from behind this wall he hid, watching as his Hero played with the children, and tell Sportacus how he felt and how he was probably in love with him. 

But today was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something and afterwards wonder why you wrote it?
> 
> Well, half-asleep brain decided it needed to be written so.


End file.
